Discretion Divorce
by 805headache
Summary: SPOILERS FROM MOST RECENT EPISODE INSIDE! The team deals with the reveal of Happy's husband. DISCONTINUED


Hello, people of Earth. I believe CBS has cordoned off on ownership of Scorpion. Sorry to disappoint, I am merely playing with the characters. Thank you. Read and review.

In the garage, Toby is stewing. He has been sitting on his little couch, playing a mindless video game for the past three hours since he got here. He has been stewing longer than this, but he isn't going to try and get into it. Happy, HIS Happy, is married to his so-  
called best friend and has been the past five years. Three years ago, Walter wasn't fully human so there's an excuse. Since then would have been any decent time to come out. Toby knows Walter has serious feelings for Paige and they've kissed. He and Happy have kissed as well, so what does that mean? Also, to top it all off, Happy is pregnant.

Walter is on his way to the garage. He hadn't bothered with a car, not even questioning it until halfway there. So many things swarm his mind. He knows he's been Happy's husband and it hasn't become a problem until three years ago. While Toby has been helping him get closer to Paige in his own twisted way, Walter has been twisted in pain wanting to tell. He made a promise he wouldn't, once they started working together, and now it's been revealed. Two years too early. Now, Happy wants to divorce him. Not because she's mad at him, but because she's pregnant and wants to be married to the guy who made her this way before she has the child.

Happy is at the shooting range. Instead of shooting guns, she is aggressively dismantling and reassembling them. Her hormones feed her rage. She's mad at Toby for getting so pissed. She's mad at Walter for giving away the secret. She's mad at herself for allowing herself to be in this compromising situation. Throwing her hate around, she hardly has any time to think. She has no idea what time it is and as of now, she doesn't care.

Sylvester is reading Super Fun Guy comics in the passenger seat of Cabe's SUV. He didn't have a ride this morning and didn't want to trouble any teammates after the latest fiasco. It seemed humorous at first, but reading certain features assures him it is the truth. Happy has been married to Walter five years and now wants a divorce because she's pregnant which will end with Walter being deported. A tingling chill runs down his spine, as even his favorite hero cannot save him from the awful feeling.

Cabe feels out-of-touch that he hadn't realized the two were married. They protect each other and tease each other, but isn't that how friends are supposed to act? Especially in their line of work? As he drives, he attempts to think of a time that could share some light on the subject, but comes up empty. He finds Happy remarkable, that she would marry a friend for the sole purpose of him not being deported. Being so, he continues to take the long way to work.

Paige has a lot on her mind. She and Tim are taking some time off as she needs to reassess what all's happened since she joined the team. She and Walter had gotten close and Toby and Happy had gotten even closer. Those two are going to have a child and the latter needs a divorce from Paige's love interest. Suddenly her memories begin to contradict each other, and a pit in her stomach beings to gnaw at her as she drives to Scorpion.

Ralph is in the back seat. This is fall break, so no school. He looks as though he is playing a video game, innocent of all that is happening. In retrospect, he is trying to contain the whirlwind. He figures the rest of the team must be lost in their thoughts like his mom. Being a child, his mind is susceptible to wander on-and-off the subject until it is solved or postponed. As he continues his digging, he discovers a small loophole in the airtight collapse.

He has found an act embedded in the Homeland Security code, stating that if Walter and Happy instigate a divorce, Walter will have forty-eight hours to prove he is a major factor in significant public benefit. Therefore, he will receive Prosecutorial Discretion and avoid deportation. He keeps this saved on the laptop as his mom pulls into a space. He notices Walter walking up to the main door and runs to him with the news.

A small wisp of a smile creeps up on his face. "You found a loophole?" 


End file.
